Inuyasha Idol
by the armor alchemist
Summary: The gang sing along with my favorite and random songs. Disclamer: i do not own Inuyasha and im not the song artist
1. Everyone cared

Chapter 1: Everyone cared

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and wraped his arms around her waist. She started to show him the diffrent stars and tell him about them. They were sitting under the Sacred Tree where they first met, 3 years. When kagome eventually fell asleep in his arms he reminised about the time that they hated each other, the times they fought, the first time they kissed, and every kiss after that. Then he started to sing...

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing  
A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
would show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A, Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

When nobody died...  
ahh ahh...

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...died...!  
We'd see the day when nobody died

Inuyasha leaned agenst the tree and fell asleep as well. 


	2. Teenagers

Chapter 2: Teenagers

Shippou took Kagome's ipod and went through the songs... he put on Teenagers...(he knows it some how k?).. and sang along with it.

He then walked up to Inuyasha and sang...

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do

"Stalkers!!!!!RUN!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine  
"Aspi- what??" Inuyasha asked

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes   
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Yeah, teenagers hate you." Inuyasha said

The boys and girls in a clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did  
"Thats my life story, runt." Inuyasha said

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes   
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me 

WOOOOOHHHHH Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! SHIPPOUS GONE NUTTS!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes   
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!  
"Im not singing that gayyyyy song!" Inuyasha yelled again.

Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Oh,Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me 

"Shippou, You Scare me." Inuyasha sighed and walked away.

"YES!!! HE FINALLY ACCEPTS DEFEATE!!!!!!!!!" Shippou yelled

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked

"A part of the song." Shippou lied.

"Sure." Inuyasha laughed.


	3. break up song

"Inuyasha! Where are you? Guess what today is!?!" Kagome yelled as she ran through the woods. She had just woke up and hadnt seen him at camp so she was going to the Sacred Tree to see if he were there.

"Inuyasha, come with me." a way to discusting voice said.

"Kikyou, I love you..." Inuyashas voice said. Kagome then saw the two kiss. She ran back to the camp and grabbed her bags.

"Kagome, whats wrong, are you okay, why are you crying?" Sango asked, But kagome ran to the well. Sangowas worried so she followed her.

"Stupid Inuyasha. You cant get over the dead witch can you?!?!?!" Kagome asked herself angerly as she jumped into the well. Sango was about to go off to find Inuyasha, who ran right into her.

"Ah!" They both yelled as they hit the ground. Inuyasha jumped up and helped Sango up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?" Inuyasha asked.

"Looking for you, idiot. What did you do to Kagome? She ran from the woods crying, grabbed her bag and jumped through the well. I swear if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Sango yelled.

"She saw me...&...Kikyou...but I..She..." Inuyasha was cut off.

"KIKYOU?!?!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO OFF WITH HER?!?!? YOU KNOW KAGOME LOVES YOU!!!!" Sangos anger grew.

"I told Kikyou I loved her but I loved a living sole more than a dead one. Meaning Kagome. Kikyou kissed me before i could say anything other than I loved her. Kagome only heard half my story." Inuyasha sat down and put his head down.

"Inuyasha go tell her your sorry..." Sango said as she helped him up.

"Yeah, Okay." Inuyasha jumped through the well..

Meanwhile in modern day Japan,

Kagome sang..."La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la  
It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to come back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a guy-friend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me

You can try  
You can try  
You know I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you betta think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly,nearly mess up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me

This is the potential make up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be

La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la "

With that, Inuyasha jumped in the window.

* * *

AN:Inuyasha will make up to her in the next chapter. Thax 4 the idea Keli-sama! 

Inu: i dont wanna make up to her!

Kag:yes u do!

Inu:dont!

Sam:YES YOU DO AND YOU ARE WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!!!

Inu: yes ma'ma

Kag: and you didnt use the s----i---t-- word.

Sam: i kno.hehehehehehehehehe


	4. Why?

An: okay look, I am a major country fan so i have 2 put at least 2 country songs in here... There really good songs so please dont read cuz you dont like country... This is **_Why by: Jason Aldean. _**Please just read it its not that bad of a song.. it was one of the first make-up songs i liked...its slow but not when you write it... if you want to know the rythem, look it up on youtube and lissen to it as you read it. it wont let me give you the link. srry

* * *

Kagomes Pov 

Inuyasha just looked at me. And I looked back. That went on for what felt like 8 hours but it was only a little over 1.

"Kagome, I'm..." Inuyasha was cut off.

"AN IDIOT! A JERK! A MORON! Inuyasha I love you no matter what but I need to know, Why do you love her soo much?" I asked angerly.I think i saw a tear fall down Inuyashas face. Now I fell bad! Wait, no I dont! Hes just trying to get me to give in.

"Kags, I love Kikyou because she was my first girlfriend. I was with her to tell her that I loved her, but you more. She kissed me cuz she saw you there." Inuyasha said. Now I think were both crying. Cuz I know I am. Inuyasha hugged me and let me cry into his shirt.

When I started to calm down he started to sing.

It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside Why

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you (x2)

"I'm not sure." I joked.

"I'm sorry and i love you" Inuyasha said and looked down at me.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." I said just before our lips met in a passonaite(sp?) kiss.When Inuyasha broke off he hugged me and I hugged back.

"Can we go home?" I asked. Inuyasha looked at me, confused.

"You are home." He said.

"No, Fudal Aura home." I said.

"Sure, I guess." Inuyasha picked up my bag and threw it over his sholder. I turned around to look at him.

"Last one there has to play with Shippou for a month." I yelled just before I ran out of the room.

"Wha- Hey no fair!" He yelled as he followed me down stairs. When we got out side i turned around and stuck my tonge out at him. He droped the bag and picked me up. Before I knew it our lips met again. I broke off for air. and he smirked.

"Never stick your tonge out at me." Inuyasha joked as he put me down and picked up the bag.

"I'm sitll gonna beat you there!" I yelled as I jumped through the well. Inuyasha laughed and followed me.


End file.
